Various professions require information to be recorded for future reference. Craftsmen, such as carpenters, plumbers and electricians, require physical dimensions of wood, pipe and the like to be recorded, while salespeople often need to record telephone numbers or orders.
Often, and particularly at construction sites, there is an absence of suitable material onto which information can be recorded. Without this material, important information can be forgotten, leading to inefficiencies.
Thus, a need exists for a device and related method suitable for assisting a person in recording information so that the information can be subsequently retrieved, wherein the device is inexpensive, easy to use, and does not interfere with normal activity, particularly when used by a craftsman while working.